Please Help Me
by RobinsonSiblings
Summary: By RobinsonSiblings. "Water falls ... drops onto the floor ... but it isn't from the walls of this prison ... it is from my eyes." A small poem and picture requested by x12377 and Towerdepths. One-shot, second part of the Little OCVerse Series. (I'm on a roll! :D)


**TF: This is kinda a request from x12377 "X" and Towerdepths "Tower" on FanFiction. Another random poem. Enjoy and review!**

_**Wilbur: I have to do another disclaimer?**_

**TF: Yes.**

_**Wilbur: It should be Skye's turn!**_

**TF: She does the painting claimer.**

_**Wilbur: Whoop-dee-doo ... *sigh* ... Sonic universe isn't owned by us, it's owned by SEGA. Obviously. The Sheep is owned by TF, aka TFTime aka RobinsonSiblings, as is Sunil the Hedgehog. However, Jason the Hedgehog is owned by x12377, and there is an unnamed mention of Imerye the ... something. :P**_

**Skye: TF owns the cover painting! Don't steal!**

_**Wilbur: Hey, TF, you broke the 555 word limit ...**_

**TF: ... Eh, leave it. Go for 700.**

_**Wilbur: Why?**_

**TF: Because you can't fit the Sheep into 555 words!**

_**Wilbur: Phfff, fine ...**_

* * *

_**~•~ Please ... Help Me ... ~•~**_

_I stare_

_At a wall_

_Dark stone_

_No light_

_Except for_

_What glows_

_On my hooves_

_Water drips_

_From the walls_

_Pooling onto the_

_Cracked floor_

_The metal door_

_It's bars and_

_Locks_

_It keeps me in_

_In my prison_

_That's what it is_

_A prison_

_And I have_

_Known it_

_My entire life_

_I don't remember_

_Don't remember_

_My family_

_My home_

_My life before_

_I was taken_

_Not even my_

_Name ..._

_Blank_

_Like a cleaned_

_Plate_

_Amnesia_

_They call it_

_And I_

_Have it_

_The first thing I_

_Can remember_

_Are red eyes_

_And my Hell_

_Began_

_Illegal_

_Experimentation_

_On other Mobians_

_Like they_

_Are lab rats_

_It's illegal_

_It has to be_

_Why else_

_Would they hide what_

_They are_

_Doing to_

_Me?_

_I had a friend_

_Sunil_

_He was in_

_The same Hell_

_As me_

_He was the_

_Only reason_

_I didn't give_

_Up_

_My only_

_Friend_

_But he's gone now_

_Dead_

_The experiments_

_Killed him_

_One day_

_I'll be next_

_But now ..._

_I'm a monster_

_What have_

_They made me_

_Become?_

_The flip_

_Of a coin_

_I lose_

_Myself_

_To a demonic_

_Wolf_

_Hiding within_

_I'm messed up_

_So messed up_

_My DNA is_

_Not the same_

_Anymore ..._

_I am_

_Alone_

_It's been years_

_Who can count?_

_I can't_

_Surrounded by_

_Walls_

_Restricted by_

_Doors_

_Prevented by_

_Bars_

_Tamed by_

_The collar_

_Around my_

_Neck_

_I don't even remember_

_What the Sun_

_Looks like_

_Anymore_

_Recently_

_I got a chance_

_To not be_

_Alone_

_Another Mobian ..._

_A Hedgehog_

_Jason_

_He doesn't_

_Fear me_

_Or what I can_

_Become_

_He promised_

_That he will_

_Protect me_

_And that one day_

_I can be_

_Free_

_For the rest_

_Of my life_

_It sounds like_

_A dream_

_I don't know_

_Freedom_

_He does_

_That is why_

_He has_

_The will_

_To escape this_

_Hell_

_I don't_

_I lost that_

_A long time_

_Ago ..._

_But now_

_I worry_

_I stand here_

_I remember his_

_Promise_

_But something has_

_Happened_

_Why?_

_Why would he_

_Hurt me?_

_Why would he_

_Attack me?_

_Why would he_

_Try to kill_

_Me?_

_Why would he_

_Laugh at my_

_Pain?_

_Has he become_

_A monster_

_Like me?_

_I stare_

_Blue eyes wide_

_Hooves glowing_

_Blood trickling_

_From my throat_

_From under my_

_Metal collar_

_He_

_He stares back_

_Words_

_Haunt me ..._

_"I suppose I'll_

_Have to_

_Kill_

_This wimp ..._

_Perhaps that will do_

_Something_

_Eh?__"_

_And his words_

_His_

_"Let_

_Him_

_Die."_

_... Does he_

_Care about_

_Me anymore?_

_His promise_

_What happened to_

_It?_

_Jason ..._

_Please ..._

_Water falls_

_Drops onto the_

_Floor_

_But it isn't_

_From the walls_

_Of this prison_

_It is from_

_My eyes_

_I'm losing him_

_I'm losing him_

_Like I lost_

_Sunil_

_I can't ..._

_Not again_

_I am the Sheep_

_Just the Sheep_

_I'm not_

_Important enough_

_To my_

_Captors_

_To deserve a_

_Real name_

_I don't even deserve_

_To be called_

_"Him"_

_I'm called_

_"It"_

_I'm nobody ..._

_I'm nothing ..._

_I'm alone ..._

_Please ..._

_Jason ..._

_I am_

_The Sheep_

_Please ..._

_Help me ..._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_"It is for freedom that Christ has set us free. Stand firm, then, and do not let yourselves be burdened again by a yoke of slavery."_

_Galatians 5:1, NIV (New International Version)_

_TFTime_


End file.
